<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>花月 by killthetangerine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633827">花月</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthetangerine/pseuds/killthetangerine'>killthetangerine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthetangerine/pseuds/killthetangerine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>偷情故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>花月</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>weibo/lofter: 纳禾津</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是他们第一次正式见面，晚上十点，汽车站，大雨。</p><p>黄仁俊拿着伞不紧不慢地来到车站，见到李帝努也拿着伞在汽车站等候，他抽着烟，大雨下的斑驳灯光里看不清表情。</p><p>彼此认得对方是住同一栋楼，李帝努住上层，黄仁俊新搬到下层。两人只是在楼梯间打过几次照面，不曾交谈。</p><p>李帝努抽完烟了，把烟头随意扔在脚边踩熄。他顺着左边的视线看向黄仁俊，穿着紫色针织外套，身子单薄，在雨夜中显得格外清冷又恬静。</p><p>“等人吗？”李帝努率先开口，黄仁俊听了转过头来看着他，笑笑说：“是，等我先生。早上还大太阳呢，晚上又下起了雨，他没带伞，我来接他回去。”</p><p>李帝努微微点头，一阵沉默。车站只有他们两个人，夜雨无尽，他们只会被对方吸引。黄仁俊带了一把蓝伞，李帝努拿着红伞。</p><p>“你也在等人？”</p><p>“嗯，我太太，下午出去打麻将，也没带伞。”</p><p>第一晚他们没有多作交流，一切都处于恰好的阶段。回家之后，深夜里雨还在继续下。到了第二天早上，艳阳高照，原以为这雨该在昨天落完了，没想到晚上又下了。黄仁俊到晚上又要赶到车站给自己的丈夫送伞，看到李帝努拿着一把红色长伞在那里等着，两人一对上眼，情不自禁笑出了声。</p><p>有了第一晚的故事，第二晚彼此便没那么陌生，放下防备交谈起来。他们的暗嘲自己都是悠闲人，才会被派出来送伞。李帝努是个二流小说家，比较低产，一年能写得出一本，能买点钱。黄仁俊搞音乐的，把录音室设在自己家，平时来了灵感就随时录下来。</p><p>他们的伴侣都常要外出，而对于他们来说，家才是最舒适的地方，两人找到了第一个共同点。</p><p>黄先生下车了，他们和李帝努打过招呼便离去。随后又一辆汽车到站，李太太下车了，他们跟在黄氏的后边回家了。距离公寓还要走一段路，雨下得比刚才更猛烈，街灯下四人的身影在雨水中模糊不清。李太太挽着李帝努的手臂，兴高采烈地和他分享今天打麻将赢了多少钱。</p><p>李帝努却被前方吸引了视线，黄仁俊紧紧地依偎着他的丈夫，让他生出了一些不得而知的异样感，难以形容。黄仁俊今天换了一件浅绿色的外套，李帝努把这些细节收在眼里，发现自己开始对他有些好奇。</p><p>第三天没有下雨了，他们没有再见面。盛夏未去，炎热不已。下午黄仁俊坐在自家阳台乘凉，迷迷糊糊地睡去，梦中被敲门声吵醒，反应了好一阵时间才站起来前去开门，不料竟看到了李帝努。</p><p>打开门就接收到他的笑容，似有魔力，迷惑人心，“明天是中秋节，我太太想邀请你们到我们家一起吃晚饭。”</p><p>黄仁俊有些意外，立即欣然答应：“好啊，谢谢你们，想不到竟然会来邀请我们。”</p><p>“我上次和她提过你，她又是个热情爱交朋友的人，认识一下倒也无妨。”</p><p>“那我们明晚见。”黄仁俊关门的时候似乎有些错觉，李帝努并不着急离开，而是一直盯着他，眼神难以解读。</p><p>第二天白天黄仁俊自己在家做了桂花糕，这是他的拿手料理，味道让人赞不绝口。傍晚黄先生通知他又要加班，未能按时回家，黄仁俊只好拿了一盒桂花糕和一瓶红酒，自己先上楼了。</p><p>为她开门的是李太太，她精心打扮过，一条黄色的连衣裙衬得她美艳动人。她热情地接待黄仁俊，拉着他的手来到厨房。李帝努在里面切菜，看到黄仁俊之后只是微微点头示意。李太太是这场晚宴的大厨，她招呼黄仁俊到客厅等着，黄仁俊当然不好意思干坐着让人伺候自己，他便站在厨房门口，看里头他们夫妻俩忙碌。</p><p>“你们刚搬来，都住得还习惯吗？”李太太一直和黄仁俊聊天，倒是李帝努没有说太多话。</p><p>“还行，附近都挺方便，本身也就是我丈夫换到这边工作，房子也是临时找的。”</p><p>“哦，那你们可找对地方了，我们也是看了好久才决定在住这里。”李太太有一种少女般的俏皮可爱感，不过黄仁俊对这种女生一向无感。</p><p>这时在切菜的李帝努抬头问他：“你吃辣吗？”</p><p>“哦，还行，辣的也行，比较爱吃甜，我先生就不怎么能吃辣。”</p><p>此时在旁边调酱料的李太太搭腔：“还好我说就做那酸甜鱼，别做什么剁椒鱼头。昨天该让帝努问问你们俩喜欢吃什么，都忘了这事了。”</p><p>一旁的李帝努听了就笑着对自己的妻子说：“现在又怪我了？明明是我先说他们可能不吃辣的。”</p><p>站在门口的黄仁俊听着他们打情骂俏也有些尴尬，移开了视线不去看他们，心里祈祷让自己的丈夫快来吧。里面的人也懂得礼貌，很快就把黄仁俊拉回谈话中。中途李帝努要去洗手间，黄仁俊让开了些，不知为何，在李帝努走近黄仁俊的时候，他感觉到一股压迫感，竟让黄仁俊有些心跳加速。</p><p>李太太把排骨蒸上架，稍微闲了下来，她倚在操作台前，看着黄仁俊说：“诶，你会打麻将吗？”</p><p>黄仁俊摇摇头说：“不会，前段时间在车站就听李先生说过你爱打麻将，可惜我不会玩，做不了你的伴儿。”</p><p>她略为失望地叹了口气，双手蹭蹭围裙说：“我南方来的，周围人都爱打麻将。嫁到这片地方，好像都没人喜欢打麻将，终于找到几个伴了也要坐车出去才能玩几圈。”</p><p>这时李帝努走过来，听到他们的谈话也就站在门外说：“你呀，不要每次认识个新朋友都期待他们会打麻将。”</p><p>然而黄仁俊却因为李帝努隐秘的动作，突然心下一紧。黄仁俊倚在门框，左手随意扶着外墙，李帝努的手竟也覆了上去，手指相触。李帝努似是没有察觉，不知是有意无意，一直没有把手移开。黄仁俊不敢大做动作，屏住气在想怎么解决这尴尬的场面。</p><p>厨房内的李太太毫无察觉，努努嘴说：“那我无聊嘛，打麻将多好玩啊，你又一直不肯学。”</p><p>门铃适时响起，黄仁俊几乎是立马逃脱去开门。门外的黄先生看到他的表情有些不对劲，亲切过问，黄仁俊有些心虚，他不该如此，笑了笑接过他手上的水果说没事。</p><p>一张四方桌上摆满了菜，黄仁俊随意挑了个位置坐下，他的丈夫坐在他左边，李帝努坐在他右边，李太太左在他对面。</p><p>饭桌上黄仁俊保持着沉默，大概对刚才的小意外心有余悸，倒是黄先生和李太太侃侃而谈，从东聊到西，气氛也不会太尴尬。黄先生是生意人，饭桌上家长里短的话题也聊得游刃有余，逗得一桌人开开心心。黄仁俊最喜欢他这种幽默感，当初在国外读书遇见了他，陌生国家里的苦闷日子，他喜欢哄着自己开心，变成了自己保持快乐的救命稻草，才会让两人的感情迅速升温。</p><p>“我和李帝努啊，中学就认识，那时候他也在南方，毕业后结婚回到这里，其实我们都相处好久了。”</p><p>李太太知道黄仁俊也是在家工作，便叫他可以常常上来聊天，黄仁俊笑着说好，望向李帝努却有些顾忌，弯弯的笑眼里，让他看到了一些不寻常的意思。忽然之间他明白，也许李帝努是刻意而为，他们之间意外地擦出了一些火花，只能在黑暗中残存，不能见日光。</p><p>因为自己惊人的猜测，往下的日子黄仁俊总是感到不自在，出门买个菜也犹豫不决，他怕撞上李帝努，不知道怎么处理这种场面。其实若是他心无杂念，又怎会如此惊慌。</p><p>再见面时，李帝努独自来到他的门外，黄仁俊开了门，只见他递来一个盒子，“上次你做的桂花糕很好吃，谢谢。”</p><p>黄仁俊赶忙接过盒子，李帝努却无意离开，看了看他身后，摆了个微笑：“你上次好像说你家里有一种很香的辣椒粉，你既然不爱吃辣，不如借一些给我们？”</p><p>黄仁俊不想显得自己有所顾忌，他便不能拒绝，于是将丈夫从外地公干带回来的整包辣椒粉都递出去了，李帝努接过去的时候却顺势握住他的手。黄仁俊没料到他如此大胆，这下无人在旁，不必担心，黄仁俊大可甩来他的手，但他没有。当下竟想着，这也挺好。</p><p>李帝努放开了手，对黄仁俊道谢，带着同样意味深长的眼神。</p><p>晚上李太太却来了，她交还了一大包的辣椒粉，“我和帝努说来拿一点就可以了，怎么会把你整包都拿来了，真是不好意思啊。”她走之前也看了看黄仁俊的身后，黄先生在厅内看电视，但李太太没多说什么。</p><p>这次之后，黄仁俊几乎可以确定，李帝努在给他发出了一种信号，非常直白，无需猜测。有些事情不知不觉就发生了，有人反应迅速，有人反应迟钝。黄仁俊意外地没有挣扎太多，他有兴趣，试探一下李帝努这种大胆又直接的人，不过他不会主动出击。</p><p>李帝努又来了，几天之后，下午三点，窗外又下雨了。</p><p>“我来还点东西。”黄仁俊见他两手空空，看不透他的把戏。他知道自己若果开门，便是做定了选择。</p><p>“我看不出你有什么东西要还？”</p><p>李帝努笑了笑，帅气英俊的脸庞格外迷人，“那我来借个东西。”</p><p>“上次借辣椒粉，这次来借酱油吗？”</p><p>“就借酱油。”李帝努毫不掩饰，黄仁俊也无需再与他兜圈子，两人看向彼此，不着急做决定，眼里烧起来的欲望格外明显。也许是好奇，想要寻求刺激，黄仁俊打开了门。</p><p>这是李帝努第一次来到黄仁俊的家，他环顾了一圈，朝着厨房走过去。黄仁俊不禁笑了，心想这人做戏还做全套。他果真拿了一瓶酱油，来到黄仁俊面前却放在旁边的桌子上。</p><p>窗外雨声叮咚，他们的呼吸声在室内依然清晰。李帝努绕到黄仁俊身后，贴近他的后背，轻轻地吻了他的脖子。这吻似有魔力，穿透全身，黄仁俊微微颤抖，闭上了眼睛。</p><p>“谢谢你的慷慨。”李帝努在黄仁俊耳边低语，双唇慢悠悠地扫过他的耳朵，黄仁俊敏感地喘了口气。手上塞给黄仁俊一张纸条，拿上酱油离开。</p><p>黄仁俊睁开眼睛，看着窗外的雨落向花盆，雨点打得花瓣垂下，他的理智也被李帝努的情意弄得坠毁了。黄仁俊自知他话中有话，怎会就感谢借他酱油了。他打开手上的纸条，写下了时间和地点，字迹硬朗，犹如李帝努不灭的决心。</p><p>李帝努约他晚上外出，黄仁俊还真打算去了。他编了个理由，谎称唱片公司的人要见他，他丈夫也没起疑。走到楼梯却碰到李太太下楼了，她精心打扮了一番，似乎也要出门。黄仁俊被吓了一跳，内心有些慌张。</p><p>“怎么那么巧你也要出门，帝努也是大晚上出去了。”</p><p>“工作上的事情。”道别完之后他加快脚步离开，把李太太完全甩在后面，回头确认后已经见不到她的身影了。</p><p>黄仁俊来到他们约定的酒店房间，李帝努早到了，悠闲地坐在沙发上抽烟，落地灯的暖黄灯光照得他不大真实，似是画中的人物。黄仁俊回过神来，走近他向他抱怨：“不是白天都在家吗？干嘛约晚上，我刚刚都在楼梯碰到你老婆了。”</p><p>李帝努沉默了一会儿，弄熄了烟头说：“你怕吗？”</p><p>黄仁俊脱外套的手顿了顿，他不知道自己是否害怕。他坐在床上，壮起胆子对上李帝努炽热的眼神，“我要是怕，昨天就不会给你开门了。”过了一会儿又说：“你眼神那么赤裸裸，我以为你要吃了我。”</p><p>李帝努看着他，身子向前弯，抓起他的手，一边轻轻地抚摸着一边说：“我倒想吃你，也要看看你玩不玩得起。”</p><p>不得不说，这人果然有点手段，黄仁俊猜想他该是情场老手。他思绪不自觉飞远，李帝努抓住机会，趁着这空挡吻上了黄仁俊的唇。他们的动作缓慢，把一秒当成四秒享受，在这场不光彩的游戏，他们都明白自己豁出去了就没有退路，成了不耻之人，那不妨换个心态，细细享受。</p><p>李帝努知道黄仁俊乐意参与这场游戏，他记不清是那个短暂的瞬间，当黄仁俊望向他的时候，流露了一丝不经意的情意。也许这是他微小的失误，但李帝努不自觉陷进去了。他才敢对黄仁俊如此大胆，单刀直入，乘着他的懦弱与恐惧徐徐向上。</p><p>深夜他们坐同一班公交车回家，车里也只有他们两人。他们一前一后分开来坐，没有交谈，装作不认识。黄仁俊到站下车，李帝努却多坐了一站下车，再往回走。</p><p>到家的时候已经关灯了，李帝努看着暗黑的空间，松了口气，他从上楼开始就不自觉地紧绷着神经。黄仁俊却在幽暗的空间里闻到自己身上沾染了李帝努的香水味，淡淡的清香很诱人，他却感觉如临大敌，心知自己身上的茉莉花香肯定也染到了李帝努的身上，都说女人最强大的特质便是敏感异常，千万别叫李太太发现才行。</p><p>一段日子后也无事发生，各自的伴侣似乎毫无察觉，也让他们的胆子越来越大，约会更加频繁。其实李帝努约在晚上也有原因，李太太白天在写字楼上班，他便该在家写小说。平常她晚上回家后，李帝努都会把当日写好的部分和妻子分享，要是好端端地突然交不出稿子，也惹人怀疑。</p><p>他晚上与黄仁俊风流快活，美其名不见得光的事要晚上才能做，但耐不住黄仁俊似乎觉得黄先生有所察觉，出门前向他嘀咕了一句怎么现在的人喜欢晚上上班，可把他吓着了。于是他们有时候白天见面，即使他们都是自己在家，也不会约在对方家里，免得留下线索。</p><p>他们见面前不用电话沟通约定，手机里不能留下任何蛛丝马迹。他们以借东西的名义到对方家，但从不真正地拿走什么东西，这属于他们之间的暗语。隔墙有耳也有眼，他们不会亲手制造任何流言蜚语。</p><p>这种游戏必须玩得毫无破绽，滴水不漏地才能继续下去。第二次见面的时候黄仁俊已经不喷香水，但他喜欢李帝努身上的香水味，于是也没有阻止他。偶尔李帝努会嫌弃他身上寡淡无味，黄仁俊听了便会吻住他，让他尽力尝尝自己真正的味道是如何。在对方猛烈的攻势下也会问李帝努更喜欢谁，他毫不犹豫说出黄仁俊的名字，令人心花怒放，事后回想起来却只会无奈地笑笑，不当一回事。</p><p>有一次黄仁俊回家，丈夫意外地还没睡下，因为生意的事情正郁闷，喝得有些醉了，也还看得出来黄仁俊的外套弄皱了。李帝努有晚回家也撞见太太还在客厅，因为刚才的麻将局在闷闷不乐，质疑自己的下家出老千。惊险时刻，其实那晚他抓错了黄仁俊的领带，幸好妻子没有察觉。</p><p>于是他们又立了个新规矩，每次约会前，都要先记清楚对方如何穿衣，精准到袖子折了几层，脱光了才能动情。</p><p>时间就这样一天天过去，他们依然深陷其中，对方的身体实在让他们无法自拔。其实也不大愿意去探索自己是否动了真情，本就已伤了两个人的心，又再把他们自己也拖进去，从数量上变成四个也不划算。</p><p>黄仁俊趴在李帝努的背上，肌肤相触，手指在他肩膀的位置画圈圈。午后的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照在被子上，格外刺眼，像一把利刃，能够轻易斩断这段情。</p><p>“你在写什么小说啊？”</p><p>李帝努懒洋洋地回答：“爱情故事，两个结婚多年的人觉得感情没激情了，但因为孩子不想离婚，于是探讨着如何努力过下去。”</p><p>“那他们之间会有第三者吗？”</p><p>“不会，因为他们本来就深爱对方。”</p><p>黄仁俊不知道他是在作自我批判，还是连带他也一起骂了，但他不气恼，反而一直觉得心虚，偶尔谴责自己但又不懂得如何结束。</p><p>“我不知道原来你也喜欢男人。”</p><p>李帝努听了转过身来，对上黄仁俊的眼睛说：“我只喜欢我喜欢的人。”样子像与神明发誓般真挚，第一次见到这样的眼神，黄仁俊却想起了往事。</p><p>“那你到底喜欢过几个人啊？之前感觉你真是经验丰富。”</p><p>李帝努将黄仁俊搂在怀里，其实他说谎，黄仁俊的身体从不寡淡，或许是沐浴露的味道，他的身上散发着淡淡的奶香，与他的香水味正合衬。</p><p>“没几个，我就是不爱与人交往才去写小说，想不到这次发挥超常骗过了你。”</p><p>黄仁俊没有接话，而是开始吻他。其实他心里一直有很多事情想问李帝努，但都忍住不问，两人都不能够在这种关系里奢求太多。他们之间交换了无数的拥抱与亲吻，但从来不交心，床上深情款款的情话全是在激情下不受控制脱口而出，不能作数。</p><p>临近新年，李太太接到一个电话，黄先生打来的，邀请他们一起吃晚饭，换他们做一次主人家。李帝努有些惊慌，他问心有愧，马上猜想到醉翁之意也许不在酒，他当下的反应是拒绝邀请，但想到秘密游戏还未被识破，他就必须赴约。</p><p>当天他和妻子来到楼下黄仁俊的家，只见黄仁俊自己在厨房忙碌，黄先生外出买酒去了。忙到一半李太太突然说要到楼上弄好昨天做到一半的芒果酥，刚好可以拿下来一起吃。</p><p>于是房里就只剩两人，双方交换过情报，确定这是一场正常的晚宴，手脚便又开始不安分，李帝努搂着黄仁俊，亲他的脖颈，亲他的脸庞，还有他的唇，冬天因为厨房劳作流了汗，李帝努丝毫不介意。黄仁俊微微地喘气，心搔身软，手里的碟子都差点拿不住了。</p><p>黄先生突然进来了，两人及时分开，熟练地当作无事发生。</p><p>黄仁俊家的餐桌也是正方形，众人坐的位置却变得和上次不一样了。他坐了一角，黄先生坐在他右边，李太太在左边，李帝努就坐他对面。黄仁俊心想，或许李太太这时该发挥他的麻将精神，这座位也许可以揭示他们的关系。李太太是黄仁俊的上家，他该卡住她，对她小心翼翼地花最多心思。下家是他的丈夫，盯着他不让他发现自己的意图。同时还要防着他的对家李帝努，不能让他把自己吃得死死。</p><p>饭桌上每个人都愉快地交谈，不过饭吃到一半，黄仁俊似乎读懂了李太太红色裙子的提示。他安静下来，观察了一会儿，李太太竟是不怎么看向李帝努，而是专注地看向她对面的黄先生。黄仁俊才恍然大悟，红色本就是争奇斗艳的绝色，李太太竟毫不掩饰，穿上红裙来赢过他。</p><p>黄仁俊确实也忘了一件事，没有赞美刚才遇见的凑巧，其实他的丈夫喜欢吃芒果。也许可能一切又不是巧合，从最开始的中秋晚宴他便会错了意，李太太想要结交的人不是自己，而是自己的丈夫。她已经给过暗示，曾经越过黄仁俊的肩头，看向屋里的黄先生。</p><p>黄仁俊又看向自己的丈夫，他始终保持着得体的形象，他是出色的商人，观察力敏锐，猜测准确。那么也许他也早已发觉自己枕边人的不忠，出卖了他的真情。</p><p>一瞬间黄仁俊的内心生出各种情绪尽力翻腾，一来觉得惊恐，他和李帝努那些暗通款曲的丑事早已东窗事发。二来又觉得解脱，他在自己的婚姻里不是唯一的罪人了。三来无奈，一时间想不明自己婚姻的意义。</p><p>“仁俊这次鱼做得很好吃。”</p><p>黄先生给他夹了块鱼，黄仁俊看着他却说不出什么话，话题马上就被李太太转走了。继而他看向坐在对面的李帝努，他一脸平静，全心享受晚宴。</p><p>那是因为李帝努昨晚已经解开了这个谜题，黄先生给他的太太打电话了。按理来说和他们一直有来往的都是黄仁俊，但她又有黄先生的电话号码，真相面前就只剩下一层薄雾，伸手可及，他结婚来第一次偷偷地查看了妻子的手机，她和黄先生的事情就这样愚蠢地暴露无遗。转辗难眠，李帝努又觉得他们似是有意而为，也许就是为了报复他和黄仁俊。</p><p>但他深知两人没到身体交缠的地步，两人间的氛围与他和黄仁俊不同，少了些暧昧。其实李帝努和妻子相识多年，没有找到分开的理由，理想的方式便是结婚，但久了之后回到现实，他们却又发现自己需要新的伴侣。李帝努以两人作为原型创作小说，妻子读到一半就不愿意读下去。</p><p>意料之中他的不安情绪只持续了短时间，因为此刻在对面，他有了更好的选择。李帝努便又趁机玩起了偷情的游戏，在桌底下的脚靠近黄仁俊的脚边。黄仁俊正郁闷着，毫不客气地反踩住他的脚尖，李帝努不动声色，继续吃着黄仁俊煮的鱼。</p><p>李太太留下了一大盒的芒果酥，黄仁俊把糕点放在自家的盘子上，在两人离开前将盒子还回去。</p><p>“咦，你鞋尖怎么脏了？”</p><p>大家的视线都被吸引到李帝努的鞋尖，他随便搪塞过去，接过黄先生递给他的纸巾擦干净，无人继续追究。</p><p>关门前李帝努与黄仁俊对视，他们都意识到这个游戏已经变得不简单，何去何从，这段情里笼罩了一层恐惧，但在那一刻，他们还不想做决定，也没有鱼死网破的勇气。</p><p>今晚所有纷争都已在沉默中爆发，没有硝烟，他们或许可以继续粉饰生活，努力游戏。</p><p>复杂得如冰火交融，而他们依然喜欢对方。</p><p>-完-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>